Hunt and Catch
by The Creatress
Summary: Short two-shot. Humour/romance. Holly is running from Artemis, trying to keep something safe from him. Will she escape? Or will he capture her, as he always does?


Disclaimer- All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

xXxXxXxXx

Author's Note:

You guys are going to hate me for this…

Luv

Creatress

xXxXxXxXx

The Hunt is Sweet…

Holly jerked around a corner, almost stumbling in her hurry, but she managed to keep moving. Her breathing was heavy, her heart was pounding and her legs were aching. Her arms tightened around the box she was holding and trying to protect. Inside was a little slice of heaven on earth, yearned for by fairies and humans for as long as it has existed. She wished she could stop, but she couldn't – She simply couldn't. Artemis was right behind her.

Of course, Artemis wanted it – who in their right mind wouldn't? If Holly ever escaped with the treasure intact, she knew she herself would have a hard time letting go of it. But Artemis was different; there was no pushing him off his track when he set his mind on something – and he wanted this with a dangerous obsession.

"Holly! Stop!"

Holly ignored the chill that ran up her spine at Artemis' voice and kept running, trying to remember the way to his library, where she'd dropped all her stuff – including her only weapon – when she'd come to visit the previous night. She inwardly groaned. They were magnets for action, adventure and bad luck – how did a friendly visit morph into _this_?

Holly finally recognized the door to Artemis' room and shot inside. She heard an irritated "Holly, don't you - " before she slammed the door shut and electronically locked it from the inside. She heard him growl loudly in frustration before a loud 'bang' resounded through the room. Obviously, he'd slapped the door.

Holly hugged the box to her chest. It was known to make people go crazy sometimes… Holly was snapped out of her thoughts by a faint 'beep' which was probably too silent for human ears. A second 'beep' followed it, and Holly's eyes snapped to the door. It was Artemis' room, of course he'd know the combination to open the door from either side.

Holly's heart pounded loudly before she looked around wildly around the room, searching for a place to hide. Her eyes fell on the closet – clichéd hiding place, but there was no time to look for something better. As soon as she clambered inside and pulled the black, wooden door shut, the door to the room whipped open.

Holly watched through the crack between the doors as Artemis entered the room. He was smiling slightly, but didn't look the least bit amused as he scanned the room with his blue and hazel eyes. He stepped inside and his eyes snapped to the closet; Holly shrunk back to the side against Artemis' clothes. Could he have seen her through the crack? … No, of course, not.

Holly picked up the barely audible sounds of Artemis crossing the floor. "Here, fairy, fairy, fairy…" Artemis cooed, lowly. "Could you be in here?" Holly braced herself, but nothing happened. "No," she heard him mutter. She wondered where he had looked.

"How about… Under here?" There was a pause. "Of course, not." His voice was steely when he spoke next. "I'm not in the mood for games, Holly. Come out right now and I might share."

Holly couldn't help the momentary twitch of her lips, even as she hugged the box tighter. But the feeling didn't last, as she heard his footsteps come closer to the closet.

"Well, well…" Holly's heart skipped a beat. He was right outside the closet. "Could Holly be in here?" There was a pause. "Could bold, fearless Holly have braved her claustrophobia to hide in a _closet_?"

D'Arvit. Holly suddenly remembered where she was, and the urge to escape the closet was too great. She slammed open the door before Artemis could and started to make for the door. She was stopped by two arms, but she tried to keep running, and effectively brought down both of them.

The crash of the closet door, followed by the resounding thud of Artemis and Holly hitting the floor echoed throughout the manor. Artemis climbed over Holly and tried to grab the box, but Holly held it out of reach. "Lemmego!" she snapped, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Just hand it over!" Artemis retorted, trying to get to the box.

The two were rolling around on the floor, the box crushed between them when Butler appeared in the door. The bodyguard had heard the ruckus and come to the room, but now he stopped in his tracks, taking in the sight of his boss and his elfin girlfriend. Were they fighting or making out or…??? Not knowing what else to do, he reached for the light switch and flicked the lights on and off for a few seconds.

Artemis and Holly froze on the floor and their eyes snapped up to meet Butler's. "Ehh… What's going on?" Butler asked, just a tad tentatively.

Holly squirmed under Artemis' weight a little before she freed her arm and held up the bright red cereal box she'd been carrying. "He's after my Lucky Charms!"

TBC

xXxXxXxXx

So there's part one of my mini two-part series. Who wants to know what comes up next? Review!

Luv

Creatress


End file.
